


Billdip

by NoMoreTurtles (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: Dipper is in high school and has no friends his age, the strangest of the people in his life is Bill, suddenly they begin to get along more and more, going for walks, talking, having sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Took creative liberties

Part 1: Dipper  
My name is Mason Pines, but everyone calls me Dipper, I live in Oregon with my sister Mabel, We go to Gravity Falls High School, we’re twins so we’ve always been in the same class and mostly have had the same teachers, minus electives, despite being twins we do not have similar interests, how do I put this? I like the arts, science, and relatively intelligent hobbies, Mabel likes glitter and kittens, but even with our disconnection of leisure pursuits we still love each other and get along like, well, family. Mabel has a few friends here but my only ones are the ones I work with, Wendy and Soos, not to mention my Great Uncle Stan, who owns the place I work at, a rundown tourist trap, and my Uncle Ford, all of them are much older than me but they seem to enjoy my company, don’t know why. Then there’s Bill, I wouldn’t call him a friend, he’s an old research partner of Ford, he’s… well he’s a borderline terrorist, he likes the idea of anarchistic science, no restrictions, no regulation. He’s the worst kind of genius.  
Today happens to be the day of a huge test in chemistry, Ford helped me cram for it but I don’t really need the help, people like to peg me as some sort of genius, I deny this because I just happen to be extremely recessive, that doesn’t make someone a genius, Ford is a genius, hell he has 3 PHD’s in math, science, and medicine, he has the brain power to cure cancer, AIDS, and diabetes in a day, he prefers the works of supernatural orders. I step into chemistry and put my stuff down next to Mabel’s seat, she isn’t here yet. I ask the teacher if I can use the restroom and head to the toilet, I do my business but when I walk out I see Bill just standing there, like he was waiting for me. “Hey, Bill, why are you here?” I speak wearily.  
“Howdy, Pine Tree, I just wanted to be sure you got to school alright” he bends down to my level, leaning on his black umbrella, it’s not even raining. “I can see that you’re inside the building so I will take my leave” he winks at me and saunters off, twirling his umbrella around like a cane.  
After that, I simply returned to class, took my exam (passed with flying colors) and went on to my other classes. I leave school at 3:30 and make my way to the library for tutoring, not for me, I tutor, this is unimportant. I get back to the Mystery Shack which doubles as my home and place of work. I place my bag on my bed and pull out my journal; it’s a record of my days and my observations of the more peculiar residents, psychology is my hobby so I like to note the day to day actions of others and analyze them, and I even find my interest drawing towards Bill. As I lay in bed writing, Mabel walks in with her energetic friend Candy, “Hey Dip, howzit?” screaming.  
“I was good until you blew out my eardrums”  
“Shush bro, I yell so I don’t explode from happiness!”  
I roll my eyes with a smile and return to my work as she and Candy go to her bed. I decided to put on my headphones and play my music to block out the girl’s laughter and screeches, I play some pop music that other’s say is for girly girls or babies, but I like it though. An hour passes like a few minutes and I realize that I’m alone in my room; I remove my headphones, put away my journal, and go downstairs for some food. I get a can of soda out of the fridge, get some chips and dip, and then return to my bedroom. I go to return my dishes to the sink in the kitchen and I see Ford standing in the den. “Hey Ford, how you doing?” He jumps with surprise  
“Oh Dipper, you startled me, you gotta be careful there, this old heart can’t take much excitement you know. What can I do for you?” walking over to me adjusting his wide rim glasses  
“Oh, nothing, I was just saying hi” I laugh  
“There isn’t anything wrong with that my boy. Hello to you too.” He waves  
I wave back and put away my dishes.

 

Part 2: Bill  
I wake up the next morning to some fierce yelling, I recognize the voices. It’s Ford and Bill, Ford is doing most of the yelling but Bill is strangely calm, that’s the weirdest thing about him he’s always unrealistically centered. I move to where I can hear them better, “Bill, I won’t let you keep extorting me like this, if you want money, go make it yourself. AND I DON’T MEAN COUNTERFEIT IT EITHER!” Ford is losing his cool, which hardly ever happens unless he’s talking to Stan. “Go home, Bill.”  
“C’mon buddy, I just need a few thousand to get some stuff, that’s all” Bill has such a smooth voice, smooth as sandpaper that is. “Really I’ll pay you back this time.”  
“How’s about you pay me the thousands of dollars you already owe me, how’s that sound Bill?”  
“I will as soon as my funds permit it” I get a little closer to see Bill leaning against the doorframe, he glances at me and smiles eerily, he places his gaze back at Ford “I think your nephew is being a little snoop today.” He nods towards me at the top of the stairs, Ford turns around.  
“Dipper, you remember Bill right?” As if he needs to ask.  
“Hello Pine tree” I shiver at his nickname for me. “How are you?” He tries to convey actual concern but it feels forced.  
“Um, I guess I’m good, how are you doing, Bill?” I don’t know what compelled me to ask that  
“I’m peachy as a peach. I was just discussing business with Fordsy here, that’s all” turning to Ford again “I’ll be off then. See you soon Dipper” Him using my name is more discomforting than before. He walks out of the Shack, whistling ‘Twisted Nerve’ From Kill Bill. God he creeps me out  
Part 3: Weekend Plans  
After Bill left, I began my weekend. Usually I spend my weekends with Mabel and maybe Wendy but this week I’m going to just relax with a walk and some reading. I grab my bag and my book and walk out the door but, just like at school, Bill is waiting for me. “Hey Pines boy, mind if I walk with you” I jerk around. “Whoa there, it’s only me kid, no need to have a coronary on my behalf.” He’s stiff, blond hair a mess, wearing a tattered yellow trench coat and disgustingly brown khakis.  
“Yeah man, why not” I give him a hint of resentment hoping he just leaves but he catches up to me and we begin our walk. “Why are you into walking all of a sudden?”  
“I’ve always liked to walk, one doesn’t get legs like these if they don’t do their cardio and never EVER skip leg day. And that my dear boy is how you skin a cat” he says this with an especially disturbing cadence. “What do you usually do on your walks?” Before I can answer he starts talking more “O’ I love to sing while I walk, enchanting the world with my lovely singing voice” he starts to sing, it sounds like he really is skinning a cat.  
“That’s… That’s nice Bill, maybe you should stick to what you’re good at?” I have no problem talking shit right to his face.  
“O’ dear me, that is what I’m good at, singing, painting, cooking, it’s all science and can be explained scientifically” my interest is peaked. “If you can do it, science can explain it, even… true love”  
“Hormones are a powerful motivator…” he cuts me off  
“So is fear, fear can make a man put a hot blade through his own chest, it can make two people who hate each other fall for one another. That’s just a fact of life.” His usually jovial voice has become morbid. “What say you Pine Tree? What do you believe about fear?” I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out but a whimper why am I scared? “I can see the fear in you too, Dipper, what would you do to rid yourself of this feeling? How far would you go?” I’m sweating bullets, he’s not even threatening, he’s just walking next to me, blank faced. “Dipper,” he finally addresses me like I’m actually here “What scares you?” I don’t respond. I can’t respond. “I fear loneliness.”  
“You don’t seem like a loner to me” I finally blurt out  
“I’m mostly only acquainted with people, I don’t have any friends” a somber, almost sad look washes over his face “Except Ford, he’s… well he’s there, at least, until today.” A tear forms in his cornea but doesn’t fall. “I’ll leave you be, Pine Tree” he just walks away before I can say anything.  
I continue my walk for a little while until I reach the creek where I usually read, sitting there is Bill. “Bill?” He jerks to face me with tears streaming like waterfalls, “what’s wrong” I instinctively say running towards him.  
“Huh, did not expect to see you here, what do you mean what’s wrong?” I point out the tears on his face “Oh, a stupid fish came up and splashed me, that’s all” I don’t buy it but before I can object he gets up “I have work to do, see ya buddy” I let him go. After Bill left, I read my book for a while, it was nice. I returned to the shack, greeting my family, and going back to my room to sleep

Part 4: Begin.  
I wake up and instantly grab my book and go to return to where I was reading yesterday. I sit there for a while, just relaxing when Mabel comes by. “Hey bro, Grunkle Stan wants you” I get up and walk back to the shack with her.  
When I step inside Stan’s voice booms over me “Kid, you left the trash can open and a raccoon got into it” I remember this. “How can I rely on you to do your job that I PAY YOU for but not the one you do out of respect for me!?” He scolds  
“I’m sorry Grunkle Stan; I’ll do it next time” I apologize sincerely “Can I go now?”  
“You can go for a long walk to think about what you’ve done!” He points to the door. I oblige and walk out.  
As I’m leaving Bill addresses me, “Yeesh, sounds rough Pine Tree, why’d you forget something so trivial. I think I answered my own question” I twist my body around to see him. “Howdy.”  
“Hey Bill, what’re you doing here?” Calmly  
“Well I was going to speak to Fordsy but looks like he’s not around” Ford was at the diner, getting away from Stan from what I understand. “Can I join you again? I promise I won’t bail this time” I approve “fabulous, let’s go.” We both remain quiet during our hike. I don’t want to irritate him this time, he eventually speaks up, “Sorry about yesterday, I wasn’t myself” I give him an inquisitive look. “What I mean is that… I was a little drunk”  
“Really, you were drinking? That surprises me; you’ve never seemed like the type”  
“Yep, first time in about a year, I don’t much care for it” he continues, “I only did it because I lost a bet with Hadron McGucket, that cheater” He clutches his teeth.  
“How did he cheat?” Backing away in case he lashes out  
“He used magnets or something to rig the billiards game I haven’t lost in years, not since I was a newbie at it!” He starts to yell, I put my hand on his back to calm him down but he flinches and knocks me back, he changes spirit to make sure I’m ok “Dipper, I’m sorry!” He offers me his hand.  
I begin laughing “Damn Bill, you hit like a girl, I was so caught off guard that you knocked me over!” I take his hand and stand up; he starts to laugh as well  
“Like hell I do”, he exposes his muscles under his trench coat, they’re pretty impressive. “See those? Those are from hard work in a lab” he gloats  
I nod in agreement “oh yeah, is that so? Then why is Ford so out of shape?”  
“Because he only mixes the chemicals and other garbage he uses, he doesn’t do the heavy lifting like I do!” he snickers “hell, he never really did much of anything when we were partners either, he focuses on his own ‘important’ stuff while the real work gets done”  
This legitimately stupefies me, “Really? He always seemed like such a hard worker”  
“No way, Pine Tree, maybe he is now but he never wanted to take any risks by stepping out of his comfort zone, it was the most irritating reason that I quit on him and moved on.” Ford always told me that HE left Bill though I feel inclined to believe Bill. “Maybe if you’re interested, we could be partners?” He offers his hand “what do you say?” I take his hand, he yanks me forward and puts his mouth around mine, I resist at first out of confusion but once I realize the situation I lean into him, embracing his tongue sliding into my mouth.  
We separate and I look him deep in the eyes with emotions but his gaze feels blank and cold, his piercing smile feeling devious “Bill…” I barely squeak out  
“Quiet, I’m not done” He forces me back to him, I follow his lead, wrapping my arms around him, his hands slithering down my back leading to my torso, I don’t resist at all, he’s enraptured me with his movements. His leg rises and he moves my hand under it, complying with his request I lift his ankle higher with that he leans back his head and asks “How’s about it, partner?” I nod hesitantly and move my head to his chest, I can feel his heartbeat.

 

Part 5: Here we go  
I put down his leg, our bodies still locked, “Good to hear, my Pine Tree” I bite my lip when he calls me ‘his Pine Tree’. “Want to take this back to my house?” I shiver with delight  
“Yes…”  
“Alright, you want this” he begins to spin and I mimic his movements and we dance all the way to his house, our eyes glued to each others. “Here we are, my house” It’s a small trailer parked behind the library, it looks elegant both inside and out, he leads me to the bedroom. “Shall I take your virginity?” He asks as if to ask for my coat, I bite my lip and dip my head down. He removes my shirt and his own, throwing me on the bed forcefully, I put my arms up in conformity as he softly kisses my chest. His body moves downward while his hands open my pants, the bulge in them grows larger, he takes notice “I see that someone is excited” I moan slightly. He moves back up to my face and caresses my face putting his tongue deep into my throat, I grow even larger, my hands stumble as I try to remove his belt and he helps me, when the pants are loose enough his large member protrudes outward and upward, he climbs up me enough that I can reach him. I start to suck it slowly getting more into it as I go along, Bill all along, giggling with excitement and occasionally I think he whines. As I’m getting faster he pulls away, climbs down, and flips me over, I instinctively raise my ass in the air for him to take, and he does, he thrusts me hard at the start and only gets harder, I scream with delight and sweat more with each shove until he finally cums in me, he releases me and falls on the bed, but he’s not done, he starts to jerk me off very fast and hard, it hurts a little, until I squirt hot liquid all over his hands and his bed. “Wow kid, nice shot” I look over to see that I got some on his face. I lean in to clean it with my lips. After that we lay in bed, his body engulfing mine as we spoon.  
“That was amazing” I whisper as we cuddle. “Thank you” I grab his hand and clutch it lightly  
He squeezes me tighter and speaks softly “You’re welcome.” We fall asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
